


Work Holiday

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8517199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: The Soul Riders go to Jorvik City for a work holiday, and Anne and Alex "break in" (emphasis on break) the hotel linen.





	

The arrival at the hotel in Jorvik City involved much poking, laughter, and chatter, but the group that exited the car did have two more subdued people in it. Anne, because she was too poised and dignified to cause a ruckus, and Alex because she’d slept on the bus ride over. Alex carried their luggage, grumbling about the weight of Anne’s bags.

The arrival at the front desk caused more grumbling, but once again, Anne and Alex didn’t seem to mind.

“Sorry, unfortunately we’ve double-booked,” the girl at the desk informed them, giving them a fake sad look.

“That’s okay, we’ll just share,” said Alex. That incited some teasing jibes, but Alex just rolled her eyes.

“Oh, grow up,” said Anne. “Let’s go unpack.”

Anne closed the door on the noisy group of their friends. Even Linda was more talkative than usual, but she was just excited about the promise of looking at Jorvik City’s extensive book collection.

“Honestly, it’s like they don’t know that we’re dating,” said Anne. “They’re such children sometimes.”

“Aren’t they all dating too?” asked Alex.

“Oh, I don’t know,” said Anne with a shrug. She put her bag on the bed, then began to unpack it. “Where are the pillows?” 

Something soft collided with her back, then fell to the ground with a soft thud.

“Oops, that was meant to land on the bed,” said Alex, not looking at all sorry. “They’ve got the pillows in the cupboard for some reason.”

“Oh, really?” said Anne, picking the pillow up and advancing on her girlfriend. Alex grabbed another pillow, holding it up in front of her.

“Don’t hurt me,” said Alex, grinning, and let out a squeak of laughter when Anne slammed her pillow into Alex’s side.

They chased each other around the room for a while, laughing and squealing, until Anne finally tripped and landed on the bed.

Alex hovered over her girlfriend, giggling, both of them panting from the exertion of being utterly silly.

“Give in,” said Alex. Anne darted her head in and kissed her girlfriend.

“Only because I’m hungry,” said Anne.

“Hungry for me,” said Alex. She shoved the pillows aside and leaned in to kiss Anne more passionately, her tongue sliding into her girlfriend’s mouth. Anne wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, moaning softly into the kiss.

A knock at the door didn’t break them apart, but it did draw their attention.

“Hey, lovebirds, are we going out to eat or what?” Louisa called through the door.

“Alright, we’re coming,” Alex called back. “Just give us a sec to clean up.”

More inappropriate comments and laughter followed this, and Anne sighed and sat up. Alex picked her hat up off the floor and put it back on, picking feathers off her tunic (city or not, she was a druid and continued to insist on dressing as one). Anne ran a brush through her hair, also picking feathers off herself.

“We’ll get some more pillows after lunch,” said Alex. 

The group outside the door almost fell into the room.

“Well, you two don’t waste any time,” said Lisa, grinning at them.

“Can we at least have some privacy?” said Anne. “Not everything has to be public in our relationship.”

“Yeah, maybe they should have that,” said Linda. “Anyway, let’s go get lunch. Then after, we can go to Leonardo’s.”

“Is he still around?” asked Anne. Linda nodded. “Wow, I guess some things never change.”

They went to a fast food place for lunch, mostly because Lisa chose their destination. Anne would have gone to a fancy restaurant, Linda would have just gone straight to Leonardo’s, Alex normally had street food, and Louisa didn’t know the place well enough to know where to eat.

While there, Alex covertly scratched at her head.

“What’s wrong?” Anne murmured to her, covering it up as a kiss.

“I think I’ve got a feather in my hair,” Alex murmured back. Anne giggled. Linda was watching them, smiling.

“You two didn’t even do it, did you?” she asked.

“No, we just had a pillow fight,” said Alex.

“That’s what I thought. You normally take longer,” said Linda. Alex laughed while Anne blushed and removed the feathers from Alex’s hair.

Lisa and Louisa finally returned with the tray of food.

“It wouldn’t have taken so long if you hadn’t insisted on making your own,” Lisa teased.

“Hey, I-“ Anne started, but then Louisa responded.

“I felt like being a little fancy,” said Louisa, putting her own little wooden serving platter down and placing Anne’s in front of her. “Also I love it.”

“Well, it’s better than pancakes for lunch,” said Anne, pointedly looking at Lisa’s lunch.

“Well, I didn’t work up an appetite getting busy,” said Lisa.

“We had a pillow fight, not sex,” said Anne, lowering her voice on the last word.

“Really? Oh, so I can’t ask you what the beds are like for it,” said Lisa. “Oh well, I guess I’ll find out for myself.”

“Probably as soon as we get back,” Alex muttered, and they all laughed. They lapsed into small conversations in between bites of their lunch, talking about the city and their relationships. Officially they were here for work, but unofficially… well, they were just a group of friends having fun in the big city.


End file.
